Peligrosas mariposas
by AiramHermes
Summary: El nuevo peligro que se acerca. El Maestro Fu está en busca de los nuevos protectores de los Miraculous, siente que ya es momento. ¿Quienes serán esos nuevos portadores? Nadie lo sabe... ¿Podrán Marinette y Adrien soportar a sus nuevos compañeros? [AdriNette, MarChat, LaDrien, AliNo, VolpUer, ChloexOc, AbeillexChloe]
1. Sipnosis

**Disclaimer:** Todo esto es del dueño (?) **-El poder es sabiduría-**

 **¿Por qué hago esta historia?:** Porqué amo la serie, en serio, y necesitaba hacer esta historia.

* * *

 **Prologo: ¿Nuevos portadores?**

* * *

Eran sietes miraculous, dos estaban desaparecidos, tres siendo utilizados, y dos sin utilizar. El maestro Fu le había explicado recientemente a Marinette que podría ser que los otros dos miraculous podría ser utilizados muy pronto, los Akumas se volvían más fuerte con el pasar del tiempo, y ella como Ladybug debería saber detenerlas. El Maestro le explicó también que no todo recaía en ella. Ladybug tiene un compañero, y no es nada más ni nada menos que Chat Noir, también debería confiar en él.

La chica salió del lugar con una gran duda en su cabeza, ¿Quiénes serían los nuevos portadores? Soltó un suspiro de desolación. Necesitaba poder hablar con alguien sobre lo que le sucedía, poder decirle sus problemas como Ladybug, sus problemas siendo adolescente y a la vez una heroína que salvaba a París de cada villano Akumatizado. Siguió caminando, Tikki se durmió en su bolsito y la pelinegra sonrió.

Llegó a su casa después de unos minutos, su madre le recibió con una sonrisa, y su padre la invitó a cocinar con él. Marinette se negó y subió a su habitación, había dejado su teléfono por accidente y cuando lo prendió tenía llamadas perdidas de Alya, hizo una mueca. Había preocupado mucho a su amiga, le envió un mensaje que fue respondido minutos después.

 **Alya:** ¡Marinette! ¿Dónde rayos has estado? Te estoy llamando desde hace 2 horas. **(Enviado:** 18:49pm **)**

 **Visto:** 18:49pm

La pelinegra hizo una mueca de nuevo, se sentía culpable, a veces solo quería llamarla y decirle toda la verdad, abrió el mensaje y le respondió.

 **Marinette:** Estuve resolviendo unos problemas **–Emoticón de una sonrisa–** Lamento haberte preocupado, Alya. **(Enviado:** 18:50pm **)**

 **Visto:** 18:50pm

Alya no le respondió, seguro estaba enojada. Se encogió de hombro, entró a su baño y abrió el grifo de su bañera, necesitaba un baño para relajarse, necesitaba de todo en esos momentos, una compañía a cual pudiera decirle todo y quitarse el peso de encima. Se desvistió y entró a la bañera, sonrió, el agua estaba perfecta para bañarse con tranquilidad.

Siguió pensando en los miraculous y sus portadores. El maestro Fu le dijo que hasta su Miraculous pronto tendría otro portador, uno más joven para ayudar a proteger mejor los miraculous. Sonrió. Eso sería divertido de ver. Soltó una risita al imaginarse al nuevo portador. Luego pesó en ChatNoir, su compañero, bajó un poco su cabeza, ocultando su boca. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Ya no serían solo dos serían prácticamente cinco. Ya no serían el dúo, ahora serían el grupo.

Eso… Eso le divertía.

 **-0- En otro lugar -0-**

El maestro Fu tomaba el té, mirando los miraculous, el collar, el broche, y mirando a su mano su pulsera. Hizo una mueca, y suspiró, miró a su Kwami, Wayzz. Este le miró con una sonrisa ladina, casi como una despedida. Él le conocía tan bien que temía de él a veces, pero él también sabía mucho sobre su Kwami. Sonrió.

–Esto es una despedida…–Dijo dando un sorbo a su té. Wayzz también dio un sorbo a su té, su mirada estaba baja y el maestro no sabía cómo continuar–. Lamento despedirme así Wayzz… Sabes que las despedidas no son lo mío. –Dijo avergonzado. Wayzz dejó su té y lo abrazó, aferrándose. El maestro sonrió. Una acción vale más que mil palabras, correspondió su abrazo.

Habían pasado algunas horas y Wayzz ahora se encontraba dormido.

Fu suspiró y se quitó su brazalete, hizo una mueca, extrañaría a su compañero, pero era lo mejor… Lo mejor para todos. Guardó el brazalete en una cajita, en otra el collar, y en otra la peineta. Sonrió. Era hora de buscar a los nuevos guardianes del miraculous.

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:** Espero que les guste, y pronto subiré nuevo capítulo. Un retito... ¡Adivinen quienes serán los nuevos Volpina, Tortue, y Abeille! ;3

Bai, les amoquiero **3**


	2. 1- Estudiante nueva

**Disclaimer:** No sé de quién es el programa, pero YOLO

 **Nota de Autor:** Estoy inspirada con la historia :v.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** La nueva estudiante.

* * *

Marinette despertó apresurada, su alarma no había sonado y eso significaba una cosa, llegaría tarde a clases, tendría problemas con sus profesores, Adrián la vería como una chica busca problemas, Alya le ayudaría, Nino se reiría, Chloe se burlaría de ella, y… Y… Trató de respirar con calma, tratando de relajar sus pensamientos y de calmar sus nervios. Se levantó de su cama y miró su teléfono, tratando de adivinar la hora que era. Se llevó una sorpresa al notar que faltaba una hora para comenzar las clases, soltó un suspiro de alivio, por eso la alarma no había sonado.

Rascó su nuca avergonzada, Tikki le miraba con los ojos adormilados, la pequeña mariquita bostezó para luego ir a esconderse de nuevo en su bolso. Caminó hacia el baño con lentitud; aprovechando que tenía tiempo se relajaría en el baño y tomaría su tiempo. Soltó un suspiro de alivio. Le mandó un mensaje a Alya, avisando que llegaría temprano, no se sorprendió al recibir la respuesta de su amiga a los segundos.

* * *

 **Teléfono de Marinette.**

* * *

 **Alya:** Genial, es la primera vez que veo que llegarás temprano y sin retrasos. **–Emoticón de una sonrisa- (Enviado:** 6:39am **)**

 **Visto:** 6:40am

 **Marinette:** No seas tan mala, pensé que era más tarde. **(Enviado:** 6:40am **)**

 **Visto:** 6:40am

 **Alya:** Jajajaajaja, iré a buscarte en tu casa, espero encontrarte lista. **(Enviado:** 6:43am **)**

 **Visto:** 6:43am.

* * *

Marinette hizo una mueca divertida y entró a su baño. Buscó un paño, sus cremas, el champú, el acondicionador, la crema de peinar, sales marinas, y otras cosas que le ayudarían a relajarse. Tikki entró al baño, y Marinette sonrió ladina. Abrió la llave de su lava manos donde saliera agua algo caliente, puso un poco de sales marinas, y miró a Tikki, quien le miraba confundida.

–Es mejor que te relajes un poco. –Dijo. La mariquita le sonrió y se acercó a ella, para darle un pequeño beso en su mejilla. Se metió en su pequeño baño de aguas termales y empezó a jugar allí, haciendo espuma.

Marinette empezó a quitarse su ropa, sintiendo el calor del baño por el vapor del agua.

Abrió la llave de su bañera y esperó a que se llenara, fue poniendo las sales, y acomodando sus cosas, hasta el punto que tuvo ordenado sus cosas por colores. Sonrió complacida y entró a la bañera. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al sentir el agua tibia cubrirla. Empezó a enjabonar su cuerpo con lentitud, lavó su cabello con un champú con olor a uvas, y le hizo un pequeño tratamiento con una mascarilla para el cabello. El brillo no le sale solo.

Cuando terminó, salió del baño, siendo acompañada por su fiel Kwami –quien estaba complacida por su delicioso baño– Marinette percibió un olor a galletas con chispas de chocolates, vio el plato y agradeció a su madre. Tikki tomó una y ella igual.

Empezó a vestirse, decidiendo por esta vez un pantalón corto de color negro con detalles rojo, una blusa blanca manga larga con la imagen de una mariquita en frente, y unas zapatillas negras con puntos rojos. Dejó su cabello suelto, al estar mojado no le gustaría amarrarlo, tomó una cinta rosada y la puso en su cabello, dejando su flequillo en frente.

Guardó sus cosas en su bolso, sus cuadernos de bocetos, los libros que le tocaban hoy, su teléfono. Antes de meter lo último revisó si tenía un mensaje de Alya, y estaba en lo correcto.

* * *

 **Teléfono de Marinette.**

* * *

 **Alya:** ¡Marinette! Habrá una nueva estudiante de intercambio, viene de Venezuela, al parecer. ¿Estás emocionada? Pues yo sí, significa otra víctima persona a la cual mostrar la maravillosa historia de Ladybug y hacerla una fiel seguidora de Lady blog. **(Enviado:** 6:59am **)**

 **Visto:** 7:05am.

* * *

Hizo una mueca divertida. **¿Una nueva estudiante?** Esperaba y no fuera como Lila, quien se había cambiado de escuela y no había sabido más de ella. Hizo una mueca. Al parecer el collar que tenía de Volpina era solo una copia de original que tenía el Maestro Fu. Soltó un suspiro y se encogió de hombros. Escuchó a su madre llamarla, avisando que Alya había llegado.

Tikki entró en su bolso y ella sonrió, para luego salir de su habitación con una gran emoción. Alya la recibió con información de la chica o chico que viene de intercambio, según parece es familiar de Nathanaël, algo lejana. Y ahora se vino a vivir con esta familia en Francia por los problemas económicos del país. Marinette sintió pena por la chica –o chico–, dejar a sus padres y venir a un lugar donde no conoce a nadie.

Llegaron a la escuela rápida mente, no por nada Marinette vivía al lado. Entraron al patio y se sentaron en la banca de siempre, esperaban que sus amigos llegaran de una vez. Alya siguió hablándole a Marinette sobre la estudiante nueva, al parecer era diferente a lo que esperaban. Ayer había hablado con Nathanaël y este le había dicho que su prima era diferente a lo que pensaba. Marinette trató de imaginarse a la chica, pero no pudo.

Hasta que la vio.

Nathanaël llegó junto a una chica con la mitad de su cabello castaño y la otra parte era rubia, justo en las puntas, como una cascada de caramelo. Sus ojos eran de un color ámbar muy bonito, casi como el oro. La chica miraba de un lado al otro, estaba nerviosa, sus manos temblaban y cada 2 minutos echaba para atrás su cabello; todo el mundo le miraba.

Nathanaël las señaló. La chica volteó a vernos, y casi pudo ver como suspiraba de alivio. Ella y él se acercaron a ellas, la chica parecía cohibida, como un animalito de prueba, y Marinette tuvo que darse una palmaditas de afirmación. La chica no estaba más que triste. Estaba prácticamente sola en esta secundaria Francesa, en donde nadie, repito, nadie sabía hablar español.

– ¡Chicas! –Las saludó Nathanaël, tenía una gran sonrisa, señaló a la chica a su lado–. Les presento a Keila, Keila Contreras. –Dijo sonriendo. La chica se le quedó mirando algo confundida, Nathanaël le dijo algo en otro idioma, español, la chica sonrió y las miró sonriendo de lado. La chica era bonita, su piel era morena, algo igual que la de Alya, solo que más clara, tenía pestañas largas, y su cabello estaba alborotado, le daba un aire de chica dulce y mala a la vez. Marinette no pudo evitar querer vestirla con algo hecho por ella.

Cuando la chica por fin pudo hablarle mediante su querido amigo Nathanaël, que se sonrojaba a cada minuto después de que Keila hablara. Había pasado una hora llena entre risas y palabras en otro idioma venir de Keila, quien parecía estar más a gusto. Cuando entramos al salón, la profesora presentó a Keila frente a toda la clase. Marinette miró al frente en busca de su amado Adrián, pero el chico no había llegado, y al parecer Nino tampoco.

Cuando la profesora iba a decir el puesto de Keila, la puerta se abrió, y justo allí estaban Nino y Adrián. Nino tenía el rostro pálido y tenía la respiración agitada, en cambio Adrián parecía renovado, como si solo hubiera hecho una estirada.

¿Qué rayos había pasado con ellos dos?

* * *

 **Nota de Autora:** Hubo un error en el sumary :'v. Puse a Chloe prácticamente dos veces, seguramente algunos pensarán cosas como: ¿Será Chloe la portadora del Miraculous de la abeja? "Ay no, Chloe me cae mal" Pero no. En serio. Chloe me da igual. Es una chica normal. Pero esta historia tiene algo de contenido ChicaxChica. ¿Quién es la pareja? OcxChloe. Una chica venezolana arrecha y prendida que no se dejará rebajar por una rubia con complejo de reina.

Por eso, quiero decir: ¡Gracias a los que comentaron! ¡Gracias a los que leen! En serio, muchas gracias. Ver como las personas que leen mi historia les atrae me inspira a seguir escribiendo. Son las -Revisa la hora- 2:28am. Se preguntarán -Creo que no- ¿Desde cuándo estás escribiendo esto? Pues mejos... Desde hace 1Hora más o menos.

Así que, espero que les guste, dejen su comentario de apoyo o si quieren decir algo para mejorar la historia, ustedes solo digan, las ideas se aprecian y se guardan, no se botan y se desprecian.

Ahora, recuerden: **"¡Cuando respiras estás viviendo una aventura!"** Bai, besos.


End file.
